College life and love
by blazergod200
Summary: follow the journey of one human and the heroes of equestria as they are in college and they are having fun and theres drama in this but i hope you like the story and ask for more
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lance, and I'm...

Hmmmm... How should I put it...?

''Sigh...I'm friggin wasted''

 **While I checked my study books for next week's test, the invigorating scent of freshly made coffee steamed from my mug, soothing my still sore body.**

'Damn...I feel like i've been ran over by a truck...

 **Being the manager of this dorm has many implications, like getting up earlier than the rest in order to clean, cook, fix any broken appliances and a bunch of other tasks.**

 **Add to the equation the fact that I also have to keep up with my studies and, to top it off, Flutters' unexpected visit last night, and you have the perfect recipe for a tired body.**

 **Truth be told, it's still kinda difficult for me to fully accept that what happened last night was real and not just a mere delusion, but whenever I recall Flutters' lewd expression back then...**

 **Damn! Keep it together, brain! The girls could be coming down any minute now. Don't make things worse...**

 **'Gotta keep a straight face as this dorm's manager, huh...? *sigh*''**

 **All jokes aside though, there's still one particular issue that's been worrying me...**

Dashie:*You caught up, huh? Yep, we get in heat every once in a while... That's why poor Flutters couldn't help herself... Besides, I think you should already know what ''Synchronized Heat Cycles'' are... right?

What Dashie said back then still bugged me a bit.

'Hmmm... ''Heat Cycles,'' huh? This could be troublesome...''

If I recall correctly, I think I might have glanced the topic briefly for my studies...

According to this book, many female anthros go through estrous cycles (heat) similar to those found in their animal counterparts...

Lance:That alone wouldn't be too big of a deal, but...

Since the anthropomorphic population is composed of more or less 90% of females, when one of them engages in successful intercourse with a male while in heat, there's a chance for the nearby ones to be... ''affected'' as well, if you will.

It's a phenomenon known between anthros as the ''Endo-exocrinal Scarcity Principle'' (E.S.P.), and it's meant to compensate for the unbalanced ratio between genders by alerting nearby females through an hormonal chain reaction about the presence of a ''sexually active'' male.

Lance:Although in my situation it'd be more like a ''Black Friday Lance Extravaganza'' of sorts...''

It's first come, first served... no pun intended.

I don't know if I should feel lucky or... endangered, like a wild hare in open hunting season.

''Hmmm... I guess I'd better tread lightly for a while.''

And just as I started to ponder how would I approach this situation...

Flutters:''Ahhh... What should I do? What should I do...?''

Flutters came down the stairs and into the main hall, wrapped up in her own mumbling.

Hmmmm... Maybe this'd be a good opportunity to smooth things between us, now that there's nobody else here.

Lance:''Ah, Flutters! Good timing! I was just thinking abo-''

However, as I raised my hand to greet her, she walked right by my side, completely oblivious of my presence.

Flutters:''Maybe just a casual greeting would be enough... right?''

Flutters:''But no, no, no! There's no way! I'm awful at pretending...!''

You don't say...

As I expected, it seems like last night's ''event'' was weighing heavily on her mind.

Not that I can blame her though... I myself am still trying to get my head around it, so it only figures that someone as modest as Flutters would be having such a hard time coming to terms with reality.

Anyways, for the moment I should at least try to put her mind at ease.

Lance:''Flutters, don't worry... I know that-''

I stood up and tried to get closer to her, but...

She walked right by my side without even batting an eye in my direction.

Lance:''Hey now...''

Flutters:''Maybe I could ask Dashie for advice...''

Please don't. That'd be like trying to put out a fire with kerosene...

Flutters:''But... Hmmm... For some reason that doesn't sound like a good idea...''

I can think of many reasons not to, but I'm just glad to know that your self-preservation instincts are still alive and kicking.

Flutters:''Ahhhh... I need to think of something...''

There's no point. She's way too immersed into her own world as to even notice me.

''Hmmm... What would that blue skinned lecherous sex-fiend do in my place...?''

''Well, a tender morning kiss sounds like a good ice breaker...*lick*''

''WOW!''

My whole body twitched like hell at the unexpected feeling of something oddly wet and warm running over my earlobe.

Dashie:''So? How do you like my morning kiss?''

''You call that french ear-raping a ''morning kiss''?''

Dashie:''Heh, serves you right for badmouthing me, dear.''

Satisfied with her little act of revenge, the fearsome one known by us mere mortals as Dashie looked in Flutters' direction.

Dashie:''Hmmm...? What's Flutters' problem?''

Dashie:''Wait, let me guess... You've been trying to hit on her this early in the morning...?''

Dashie:''My my, Lance... One would think you got enough action last night...''

''Look, if you have time to indulge yourself in your fantasies, would you mind giving me a hand here instead...?''

Dashie:''Oh, I'd give you more than ''a hand'', dear... But I'm guessing that's not what you meant, unfortunately.''

Ignoring her flirtatious teasing, I looked back at Flutters, who continued to mull over what to do next.

Flutters:''W-what if he hates me now for barging in so suddenly...?''

Flutters:''B-but Dashie... She said he'd prefer a bolder approach...''

''(What sort of twisted advice did you give her?)''

Dashie:''(What? Did I lie? You looked quite happy though...)''

''(Urk...)''

For as much as it pains me, I can't deny that...

You horny little blue devil...

Dashie:''(Now, now... Don't make such a scary face, sweetie.)''

Dashie:''(Here, I think I know how to snap her out of it.)''

As Flutters spaced out, Dashie merrily walked to her side, a mischievous smile drawn on her face.

I don't trust this one bit...

Flutters:''Awwww... How am I going to face him now...?''

Dashie:''Why don't you try knocking him out? He might even get struck with mild amnesia if you're lucky.''

Lance:''(Hey, don't say such dangerous jokes with a straight face...)''

Flutters:''Hmmm... But I haven't got anything heavy enough to do it with...''

Wait, that's not the issue here!

Dashie ''Well, you can always try using...

Dashie: THESE!

Flutters:''Huh...?''

Without giving her any time to react, Dashie sneaked behind Flutters' back and reached for her breasts, squishing and fondling them mercilessly.

Flutters:''Kyaaahn!''

Dashie:''There, that should do the trick.''

Lance:''Like hell it should, you rainbow-haired succubus!''

Flutters:''H-huh...? M-master!?''

Dashie:''You see? Can't argue with the results...''

It's your methods that worry me though...

Flutters:''M-Mast...! I mean... Lance, Dashie...''

Flutters:''W-what are you two doing here!?''

Dashie:''Hmmm? I just woke up and felt like going down on this big guy here...''

Dashie:''Care to join?''

Lance:''C-could you put your libido on hold for five minutes!?''

Flutters:''Eh...? What does ''going down'' mean...?''

Dashie:''Heh, I'll illustrate it later for you, dear.''

Lance:''Guh...''

Dashie:''Your mind went to a very shameful place for a sec there, didn't it?''

Lance:''S-shut up...''

Shaking off such dangerous thoughts, I turned to talk to Flutters.

Lance:''Ah... Uhmmm... A-anyways, good morning, Flutters.''

Flutters:''Ah... Y-yeah, good morning, Mast... I-I mean, Lance.''

Both our eyes darted through the whole room, avoiding each other's gaze.

After what happened between us last night, I sort of expected such an awkward atmosphere, but still...

Flutters:''Uhmmm... L-Lance...? I...''

Flutters:''There's something I've been meaning to give you back...''

Lance:''Eh...? Give me something back? I'm not sure I follow...''

With her face burning bright red, Flutters stepped forward and handed me a small flask.

Lance:''Hm? What's this?''

Dashie:''Huh...? Anthropine blockers? Where did you get that, Flutters?''

Flutters:''Ah!? I-uh... W-well, I... Ehmmm...''

Lance:''Hmmm? Wait... Wasn't this part of my medical stash?''

Since I'm a student of anthropomorphic medicine at Viridia's university, I'm pretty much obliged to carry stuff like this around for pharmacology classes and the like.

Flutters:''Awwwww... Y-yes... I'm sorry...''

Lance:''Relax, I don't mind it, but why would you...?''

Lance:''Oh...''

I think I get it now...

Anthropine blockers are a fairly common medication prescribed for female anthros.

They're simple hormonal regulators, but they're very effective at countering the side effects of E.S.P. (among other ailments).

I see... So Flutters was already aware of the possible ''complications'' of last night's encounter.

Well, she's studying to become a veterinarian, so I guess it makes sense she'd at least know this much, but still, that was a clever call on her part.

Lance:''There's something I don't understand though...''

Lance:''Why use my medical stash?''

Lance:''Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it, but wasn't there a brand new flask in the bathroom's cabinet?''

Flutters:''Uhmm... Yeah... About that...''

Flutters:''I thought so as well... But when I looked for it today, it was nowhere to be found...''

Flutters:''I searched all around the place, but it just wasn't there...''

Flutters:''And t-then... Then I recalled you buying double the amount for your studies, so...''

Flutters' words finally came to a halt as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Lance:''I-It's ok, Flutters, don't worry! I get your point, you don't need to apologize...''

Lance:''I wonder what happened to that other flask, though...''

Dashie:''(Tsk, after all the trouble I went through to get rid of those pesky pills...)''

Lance:''I can hear you, you know...''

Dashie:''You're just hearing things, silly.''

Well, that pretty much solves the mystery...

Flutters:''T-there's one... little problem though...''

Flutters:''I... I might have spent too much time looking for them, s-so...''

Flutters:''*nods*... I'm sorry...''

Dashie:''(Hmmm, well, at least it wasn't all for nothing...)''

Lance:''I'm still here, Dashie...''

Dashie:''What might thy be talking about, pray tell?''

Don't go Shakespearean on my ass, you little lust vortex...

Lance:''Oh well... Whatever. We'll have to deal with it as it comes...''

And by ''we'', I mean ''I'', of course...

As I began to wonder about this though, the floor suddenly began to quaver.

''W-what the hell...!? An earthquake!?''

''Lance! Watch out...!''

I turned back as I heard someone calling out my name, but...

''MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNIIINNNGGGGGG!''

It was too late...

''G-gwwwwooohhh...!''

With the strength of a wild bull, ''something'' knocked me flat on my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:hell and high water**

 **?-1:** **''Aaahh... I tried to warn you about it...''**

?-2:''Teeheehee... Oh Lance, you're such a lightweight!''

Lance:''Ft thw hwll hpnnddd!? (What the hell happened!?)''

I tried to speak, but something frighteningly soft and... ''perky'' was pressing itself against my face.

''Ahhnn! Don't talk yet, Lance! That tickles... Hahahaha!''

The eerily sweet fragrance that tickled my nose was making my face grow suspiciously hot.

''W... W-wfit gh fcnd... (W... W-wait a second...)''

''Kyan! Laaaance... The girls are watching~~~''

Oh God, they're round... And there's two of them...

What are the odds of these just being two genetically engineered giant peaches, thus allowing me to save some face...?

''M-Master!?''

Dashie:''Heeeeh~... So I was the sex fiend here, wasn't I...?''

... I guess they're pretty slim.

?-1:''Gggggggggrrrrrrrr...!''

?-1:''GET OFF HIM ALREADY, YOU EXHIBITIONIST CLUTZ!''

?-2:''Awawawawawaaaaa! Ok, ok, I get it! That hurts, Sparkie!''

At last, I was released from that clutch (whose details I prefer not to speculate about), and the two newcomers finally revealed themselves.

Sparks:''Are you alright, Lance? Here, let me help you...''

The one at my side was Sparks, the eldest of the residents in this dorm, and second year pupil of both the literature and informatics careers.

Fitting her intellectual appearance, her demeanor always exudes an aura of maturity and proud sense of responsibility, traits that earned her the implicit role of ''older sister'' of the group.

She can sometimes come out as a bit cold or strict, but I believe that's just a front she puts up as to dissimulate her really caring and sensitive nature...

I'd better not say that out loud though, or else I won't hear the end of it...

''Ah... Yeah. Thanks, Sparks...''

Taking Sparks' extended hand, I managed to get back up on my feet.

''Still... Pinkie! What do you have to say in your defense?''

Pinkie:''Teehee...''

''It was an instinctive impulse...?''

''Don't ''Teehee'' me...''

And the half naked typhoon of hyperactivity at her side was Pinkie, a first year student in the gastronomy career... And a natural born airhead.

Despite her inexpugnable denseness however, her cheerful and proactive attitude somehow manages to balance out her other shortcomings...

That is, when she's not raiding the fridge, running around naked or jumping over me for no concrete reason.

I like to think of her as a cute little puppy.

A cute little puppy... With an outrageous set of knockers and a caffeine overdose...

Lance:''...''

Yeah, something about that doesn't sound quite right to me either...

''Don't worry, Sparks. She took me by surprise, but she didn't really hurt me or anything...''

Dashie:''Well, with front bumpers like those, that's to be expected, right?''

Lance:''Geh...!''

Knowing that Dashie and I were on the same page sort of gave me the chills for some odd reason...

''By the way, Pinkie... How many times do I have to tell you to put some clothes on before leaving your room...?''

''Huh? But I did put some! What do you call this shirt, then?''

I think you're taking the concept of ''some'' a bit too literally, Pinkie...

Sparks:''Sigh... Whatever, I give up...''

''Common sense and an airhead like you aren't even in the same space- time continuum, so why bother...?''

''Eh? ''Condominium''...?''

''You've been taking greek cuisine classes too!? Why didn't you tell me!?''

''I rest my case...''

As Pinkie and Sparks were going at it, the doorbell at the entrance rang.

Pinkie:''Huh? Who could it be this early in the morning?''

''It's OK, I'll go get it… This pink cloud of cluelessness of yours could be contagious anyways…''

With a sonorous sigh, Sparks walked away towards the front door.

Hang in there, Sparks... We all share your pain.

''Anyways, anyways! Lance…?''

As soon as Sparks went to check the door, Pinkie jumped towards me in a rather suspicious bubbly mood.

I have a bad feeling about this…

''What was going on in your room last night?''

Flutters & Lance:''Wahhh…!''

Dashie:''Oh dear...''

''W-what the hell you're talking about, Pinkie!?''

Taken by surprise with such an upfront question, I couldn't help but begin to stutter.

So much for keeping my cool. This is bad…

But hey, wait a minute...

As far as I know, the only one aware of what happened last night besides Flutters and myself was...

''Hmmm?''

I threw questioning daggers with my gaze in her direction, but she just answered me with a nonchalant shrug.

So it wasn't her? Now I'm confused…

If she didn't spill the beans, then how in the heavens…?

''I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Pinkie...''

It's OK Lance, you can do this...

Just feign ignorance and the topic will eventually die out.

It's not like she has any strong reasons to suspect us in the first place...

''Come oooon! I saw Flutters sneak into your room, and just a couple minutes later all sorts of noises and rumbling and voices and whatnot could be heard.''

''My room is just below yours, remember?''

Ok, screw whatever I said. We're fucked.

''Even smooth blues started playing in the background and stuff!''

Hey now, some walls are meant to remain unbroken, you know…?

You're gonna make the kids at home cry, Pinkie.

Flutters:''Awwwawawa… *tears up*''

And Flutters too, for that matter.

''Errrm… Ok, let's not get carried away, Pinkie. I know it looks bad, but...''

Seeing no way out of this predicament, I braced myself for the upcoming impact, but...

There was a certain factor none of us took into account…

''Why didn't you tell me you were holding a party, huh? I could have prepared the snacks, brought the sodas… I even had some spare confetti!''

Everyone:''Beg your pardon...?''

And said factor was… Pinkie's unfathomable ability to miss the point by a mile.

Dashie:''Wait a minute, wait a minute. Let me handle this…''

Putting up a motherly smile, Dashie tenderly curled next to her.

''Pinkieeeee~~~?''

''Whaaaaat~~~?''

Oh God, they multiply...

''If a man and a woman sneak into a small room in the middle of the night, all on their own…''

''Why do you think that might be?''

''Hey now, why don't we just leave things at that, Dashie…?''

Dashie's blunt ''riddle'' unsurprisingly forced Pinkie's mental gears to work overtime.

''Hmmmmmmmm…''

Thank God you can't get brain cramps, Pinkie...

''Ah! Now I get it!''

Ok, I'm doomed...

Goodbye, social life... It was nice having you while it lasted.

''But still, if space was the problem, then we could have just arranged the party here in the living room, couldn't we?''

Everyone:''...''

''Eh? Why are you backing off, Dashie...?''

''Eh? Ah... Hahahaha... Nevermind me, dear.

''(It might be contagious, after all... Better safe than sorry.)''

''Hehehe, you're weird, Dashie!''

No, I'm pretty sure you're the odd one here, Pinkie...

Whew... Well, that's one crisis avoided thanks to Pinkie's mystifying powers of deduction... or lack thereof.

''By the way, what's taking Sparks so long?''

''Glad you asked, lil' fella!''

''Bwghooo...!''

As soon as I heard that characteristic accent, I knew that what followed was going to hurt, but you're never ready enough for such a leaden ''pat in the back'', no matter how many times you've experienced it.

''*Cough* *cough*!''

''J-Jackie... Could you hand me back my lungs, please? I think I just spat them out...''

''Hahahaha! Well ain't ya' quite the joking buckaroo, Lance boy.''

''(Your smile and your brutal strength don't match, Jackie... Do something about that, please. It creeps the hell out of me...)''

This cheerful, all smiles gal's name is Jackie, a second year student of agriculture and botany who technically lives at the campus.

I say ''technically'' because, even if she actually lives there, most of the time she just hangs around at this dorm, to the point of having her own separate room here and everything.

She's actually pretty kind and easy to warm up to, but... Her ''rustic'' personality and almost alien strength sometimes brings the concept of ''tough love'' to a whole new level, as evidenced by my still shaking knees.

''Hm? What is it, young lad? You fallin' for meh charmin' self?''

''I appreciate the feelin', boy, but ya' still a lil' green for m

''Keep it up, though! Ya'r goin' down the right road.''

I'm sorry Jackie, but going down ''your road'' could be potentially lethal...

''Dashie! Jackie's here for your... huh? Dashie...?''

''Lance, where did Dashie go?''

''Eh? What do you mean? She's right... eh?''

Dashie:''(Easy... easy... Just become one with the shadows...)''

What are you, a ninja...?

''Hmmmm, found a slippery scoundrel tryin' to escape~~~!''

''Ah... Ah-hahahahha! M-morning, Jackie! Fancy seeing you

''What might have you visiting our humble abode?''

''Ya' can drop the acting, missus. Yer not smoothtalkin' your way outta this one...''

''Ugh...!''

''Hm? What's this all about, Jackie?''

''Hmmm? Well, it turns out the track racing team's been n' need of a coach for the last week or so.''

''And since this lil' damsel over here's pretty much a natural in that area, she promised that she'd give 'em a helping hand with their training.''

''Ugh...! (bis)''

Hmmmmm... Well, that certainly sounds like a reasonable choice if you take Dashie's sportive skills into account.

As a newcomer, I was sort of shocked when I found out that this carefree, laid back pervert was actually revered as a legend by the sport rings at the university.

No matter what sport it is, she can master it on a single try... It's kinda surreal.

However... Even if that's true, there's something that doesn't add up...

''Let me see if I got that right, Jackie...''

''You're trying to tell me that this... THIS Dashie we all know ACTUALLY made a compromise to get involved with SOMETHING!?''

''Heheeee... Awesome, aren't I?''

Wipe that smug grin off your face, I wasn't complimenting you...

''Heh, you're a sharp fella, ain't ya? But you know how it goes...''

''Ya' need a carrot for the donkey to pull the cart, right?''

''Right~~~?''

You shouldn't be proud of being compared with a donkey...

Although I must admit that, knowing her, I kind of expected some sort of shaddy deal to be involved...

''Well, I think I get how things went down, more or less...''

''So, what was the price?''

''Well, a duplicate of your room's key, of course, Lance boy!''

''Ah, I see. Well, that sounds about right...''

''Wait a fuck!''

''Hey, how do you think Flutters got in last night? Through witchcraft?''

''Don't worry, you don't need to thank me...''

''I'm a compassionate soul like that.''

''Why you little...!''

Wait... Why do I sound so surprised?

Think about it for a second. It's Dashie we're talking about here...

Stuff like this is her daily bread and butter (much to my everlasting misfortune).

''Anyhow! With that said, let's get movin', missy! Ya' got a long day ahead of ya'!''

''B-b-b-but...! This was the first time Lance and I had a day off from classes at the same moment!''

''I was gonna do ''this'' and ''that''... Then I was gonna tie him to a chair and squeeze his...!''

''You can take her away now, Jackie... Long live the racing team club!''

''Aye aye, sir! Let's get movin'!

''W-wait! Objection! This is a violation of my constitutional rights!

I demand legal representation!''

''Overruled.''

''Lance! You traitooooooooooooor-!''

''Well... There she goes, I guess...''


End file.
